


Smile

by CandyCrackpot



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, just a pinch of angst to make the fluff fluffier, why isn't mana & allen a tag i'm offended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCrackpot/pseuds/CandyCrackpot
Summary: Mana has yet to make Allen laugh and smile from the bottom of his heart. He doesn't give up on trying though. Papa Mana&Allen fluff for dgmsecretsanta  dedicated to the wonderful dgmpains on tumblr (/w\)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dgmpains](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dgmpains).



> Happy Holidays, everyone.

 Mana was at loss. He adored children, their sparkly eyes wide with wonder when he perfectly executed a trick for them; he loved to make people happy. But for the life of him, Mana just couldn't figure it out how to make that one child laugh.

The clown pouted at the unimpressed expression of the young boy, not even his latest trick seemed to fancy him. During the year they were together Allen did warm up to him a lot; he was much more expressive and was generally less grumpy, less biting, he sometimes even acted like the child he was and gaze at novelties with awe and fascination. Still he was still reluctant to touch or allow to be touched and didn't quite now how to accept affection.

But the boy's birthday was due in a few days and Mana was determined to gain Allen's full trust. The boy deserved to have someone he could lean on. He helped Mana out a lot so Mana wanted to return the favour by being the responsible adult so Allen could enjoy the rest of his so far hard childhood.

"Now, you can't say this wasn't funny!" Mana knew he was the adult, but he couldn't help whining; Allen was so mean.

The boy shrugged. "Little kids might enjoy an adult making fun of himself, but I don't see anything amusing about it."

"You're a child too you know," the clown replied sulking. Well, at least he could be a bit glad that Allen's roughened speech was a bit more sophisticated.

Allen gave him a deadpan look then turned on his heel. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep." Without waiting or a reply he left for their shared tent.

Mana let out a long shigh. This is going to be though.

~Merry Christmas~

Everything was ready. Mana found a perfect gift for his boy: a lovely checked coat and a pair of matching mittens to protect him from the cold and the stares. The cake was modest (still incredibly delicious), but enough for just the two of them. Allen was lying in his bed asleep, oblivious of the preparations.

He checked on the sleeping child again, cake on a plate in his hands, presents neatly wrapped and tucked under his armpit. Judging that waking Allen by singing out of the blue would make the poor child fall out of his bed and run halfway through the circus grounds before Mana knew it, the man decided to call out to him softly.

"It's morning Allen, wakey, wakey~"

The red mop of hair peeking out of the covers groaned -and most likely listed some curses - then emerged with bleary eyes and drool running down on his cheek. The boy blinked a few times to focus his eyes, which widened with wonder when he saw his partner in the entrance with a cake and shiny wrapper covered items.

Seeing that he got the boy's complete attention Mana commenced the familiar song he memorised after hearing it so many times.

"Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you, Allen,

Happy Birthday to you."

Mana's smile didn't diminish despite the boy's completely dumbfounded expression. He took a step forward to deliver the presents when the footing under him disappeared. The clown slipped on a ball that rolled there from Allen's bed and with an undignified yelp he fell forward, face falling right in the birthday cake. Unable to breathe, Mana whipped his head back, gasping for air and scrambling away from the mess. Meeting Allen's stunned eyes, his stomach churned uncomfortably. Ah, he ruined it. This wa the first time Allen celebrated his birthday and he ruined it. Apologies were quick to stumble on his tongue but stuck in his throat when he was cut off by a familiar voice in a completely unfamiliar tone.

Mana was alarmed at first, hearing Allen cough hard suddenly, but it was forgotten when Allen couldn't contain himself anymore and exploded in laughter.

Like hundreds of soft bells chiming, the laughter was pure, honest and carefree. For that moment Allen really appeared to be a child of his own age, innocent, free of his own grief and pessimism. Mana was so entranced by the sight he didn't even notice the icing slip off his face, taking a good portion of his make-up too, he only regained sense when Allen's eyes - lacking that cynicism and bitterness for once - met his.

"You look ridiculous," he said between snickers.

Mana blinked owlishly for a few times when his brain finally registered that Allen was _smiling_ and yes, this was reality. It was so unreal yet it felt so warm and right, just like family.

The man chuckled as he pulled out a colourful handkerchief - that was of course tied to several others forming a chain that lead back to Mana's breast pocket - and wiped off the mess. He then pouted at the amused boy. "Really, you're such a mean child. Laughing at other people's misfortune." The exasperated smile he gave then betrayed that he wasn't mad at all.

"You make a living with those fake accidents. I think it's fair that you get into a real one."

"Maybe. But this cake is ruined now."

Allen kicked off his covers for good and scurried over to the destroyed pastry on the ground, Mana watched curiously as he crouched down, eyeing it curiously. Then to Mana's utter horror, he picked up a piece from the ground and threw it in his mouth.

Mana let out a horrified gasp. "Allen, no, spit it out! It's filthy!"

Allen swallowed. "This is awesome." He was about to grab another piece when Mana's hand clasped on his.

"No, don't eat it please, I'll get you another one just don't touch it."

Allen sulked but thankfully obeyed, his attention now shifting to the presents Mana put under his nose.

It was a bit hard to fumble around with only one arm, but he eventually managed to tear the paper to reveal what's inside. It was some sort of long coat that was sewn from a thick material and had checked pattern. Mana was instantly there to help it on him, then took a step back to admire the view.

The clothes were a bit large on the boy, but he would no doubt grow into it, at least they would last in case Allen suddenly hit a growth spurt. Mana watched smiling fondly as Allen twisted around to have a proper look, but was surprised when Allen suddenly flushed red, lips trembling.

Mana leaned forward, concerned. "Allen?"

He jumped when suddenly Allen grabbed his left cheek with his mobile right hand. "Wha' did ya do, ya dummy!"

Ah, there was it, Allen's heavy accent slipped out whenever he was flustered.

"Wha' did ya buy all this for, all this money we coul' 'ave spent on food!"

Mana chuckled at the scolding, it was so like Allen to love food above all.

"It's a special occasion, I must celebrate it properly. Besides you look very cute!"

"I look like a child!"

"You _are_ child and you look very cute!"

Allen threw his head back, groaning in frustration. "Agh, gimme a break!"

Mana's smile deflated when Allen's hand rose to cover his eyes, the trembling lips were another obvious indication that Allen did his hardest not to cry.

"You really are such 'n idiot." His head lolled forward so that his bangs would cover his eyes. "Goin' out your way t' buy all this stuff. I already 'ave everythin' I wanted."

The unexpected confession left Mana speechless, he could only stare at the vivid red ears that were coloured by Allen's embarrassed flush.

The boy squeaked when warm arms engulfed him in a warm hug. His head was tucked in Mana's neck who rubbed soothing circles on his back. "As I said, I did it because today is special. It's not everyday that one has their birthday."

"Whatcha talkin' about, I don' even 'ave one."

"Yes, you do. Today's the anniversary of the day you and I met. The day we became family."

He laughed when Allen lightly punched him in the chest.

"You damn sap. How can ya say such lame things with that stupid smile on yer face?" Mana only smiled at the distinctive tremble accompanied by sniffs, knowing all too well that he made the boy cry.

"Parents are like that you know~."

There was a drop in Allen's mood that Mana instantly detected. He almost slapped his forehead at the realisation; it was stupid of him to mention parents. Allen never forgave his biological parents for leaving him and he most likely never would.

"Don't leave me." The broken whisper was a stab at his old heart. Gently, Mana loosened his hold to look at Allen's averted eyes.

"Allen. It's alright. I'm here, ok? I'm not going anywhere." He placed his hands on Allen's warm cheeks and wiped away the flowing tears. "No matter what, we are family and I love you."

A choked sob broke through Allen's constricted throat. Mana was quick to cage Allen in another comforting hug.

"Even if we're apart, that will never change."

Mana continued to hold Allen as everything he bottled up through his entire life broke out of him. Allen clung to Mana's white clown outfit like a lifeline, the first anchor in his short but miserable life - finally he had someone who he could hold onto. Mana kept rubbing the small back, murmuring small encouragements until his sobs ceased. He only let go of the boy when he felt him retract. Eyes and cheeks all red the boy sniffed a few, but Mana swept away the lasts tears looking at the boy full with love and patience.

Allen still breathed hard from laughing so much but his lips quirked up in a small but genuine smile. Mana could see the unspoken 'thank you' there. But it was fine, he'd wait for Allen to say it as long as he needed.

Allen snickered wryly. "I can't entertain the guests like this," he said pointing at his swollen face for good measure. It was a pity, because Allen really grew to like performing.

Mana shook his head. "Nonsense, I'm going to lend you my make-up and you'll be perfect." He straightened up, extending his right to Allen. "Come, I have to fix your outfit then we'll need to warm up properly before performance!"

Allen nodded shakily reaching out his heavy left hand - that felt oddly light, along with the rest of his body - and placed it in Mana's much bigger, warmer one. Mana gently tightened his grip then lightly tugged, leading the boy out to the main tent where their props were.

"Come on Allen! The show is about to start! We need to make a haste!"

Allen laughed as Mana practically dragged him. "Slow down, you dummy, I can't run that fast!"

Bright, the outside of the tent that was covered by snow was so bright. Was it just him or the sun really outdid itself and graced him with its presence?

No, it seemed as if that Mana was the one who emitted that light - solely aimed at him. It was warm. Familiar. It felt as if he'd seen this before-

That's right, it was the light of the performers who bathed in the audience's affection. It was the light shared between the clown and his assistant.

Ah.

He understood now. This is what being loved felt like.

Laughter bubbled up from the bottom of his heart and Mana was quick to follow. Today they were going to have a stunning performance.


End file.
